Shine light into my dark world
by Rina Nina
Summary: Lucy - Who am I suppose to believe? Am I suppose to be suffering alone? I guess they didn't think of me as their nakama. "One's sadness, everyone's sadness". - Master of Fairy Tail's famous quote. Was master's words mean nothing to the guild then? I guess it didn't. Will there be hope for me? Will there be a guild who will bring me back to the light?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **So, yeah. This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction. I think this is going to be a two-shot, I don't know. It may be a multi-chaptered story if people want me to continue it. If not, it'll be really short.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the plot or the characters. That goes for all the chapters.

**Summary: **Lucy - Who am I suppose to believe? Am I suppose to be suffering alone? I guess they didn't think of me as their nakama. "**One's sadness, everyone's sadness**". - Master of Fairy Tail's famous quote. Was master's words mean nothing to the guild then? I guess it didn't.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Five weeks. It's been five weeks. Five weeks since Lisanna's return from Edolas. In the beginning I was okay with it. I mean I didn't know anything else besides the fact that she was Mira's and Elfman's sister, but I enjoyed being around her.

I was okay until Natsu started to hang out with her more often. Soon after that, my team started to pay attention more. They didn't want to lose Lisanna again.

But what about me? Then, was it alright to lose me? Did they not care? Even my best friend, Levy, started to hang out with her more often.

First week Lisanna was back, we had a weeklong celebration for her.

Second week, Natsu asked me sheepishly to go on missions with other people so that Team Natsu can have more time with Lisanna.

I agreed with him, giving him time. Secretly I hoped that he wanted me to be with them when they were talking to Lisanna. But, that never happened.

Third week with Lisanna back, Natsu told me that they were replacing me with her. I couldn't believe it, but just for him, I smiled.

"Sure go ahead! I don't mind."

But inside, I was already falling apart. I was ready to start crying.

I went to find my best friend, finding her in a corner talking with someone.

"Levy-chan."

"Lu-chan. Can't you see I'm busy?" And with that she turned back to who she was talking with.

I looked where she was looking at. Talking to Lisanna. In the past few weeks, I feel like everyone had abandoned me. Levy and Team Natsu have been spending so much time with Lisanna.

Week four, Natsu announced something big.

"Lisanna and I are going out!"

He sounded really excited.

Maybe if I had told him my feelings earlier, I would be the one next to him.

The fifth week, I decided I couldn't handle it anymore. From this point on, I felt like I should go somewhere to train. To be a person who people can rely on.

I always thought I was part of the family, the nakama. The master did always say that "one person's sadness, everyone's sadness." I guess that wasn't ever true.

I went home to my apartment. What I had decided was that I'm going to leave. And hope they forget me. And also be happy. I realized I truly want to make my important nakama happy.

Since my mother's death when I was younger I always felt abandoned. My father hardly talked to me. He even blamed me for her death. Although I never knew the reason why. My mother was protecting me with her life. And yet, I was abandoned. I will never know what it means to be happy.

I decided that I was going to leave Fairy Tail. It was my dream guild, and probably the best one yet. And I was going to express this in a letter to the whole guild.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_Thank you for the wonderful two years since I joined this guild. It has been really lively, and I enjoyed it. I finally felt like I was at home with people surrounding me. But, sadly, it has to come to an end._

_I feel I have been replaced from Lisanna, even though it isn't her fault. You guys were the light to my darkness that I have been caring around for my life._

_I decided that I will leave the guild, and hope that we will not encounter each other unless necessary. I love you guys dearly._

_Master did always say "one person's sadness, everyone's sadness". I guess that was never true, huh?_

_What does it mean to be happy? That I will never know._

_Lucy_

_P.S. Erza – I love you so much. You were always protecting me when I needed it most. You were the sister that I never had. My last wish is for you to protect Lisanna with Natsu._

_Natsu – This goes for you too. You better look after Lisanna. You were my nakama. My brother. I wish I had the chance to tell you how I felt._

_Gray – I'll miss you so much. Don't strip to much STRIPPER. Haha. Don't forget me, ne?_

_Levy – Always thanks to you. You were always excited to read my new chapters of the book I was writing. I really will miss you screaming for more. Good luck with Gajeel! I love you so much._

I folded the letter, and put it in an envelope with my signature L.H written hugely near where the envelope closed.

Carefully I put the envelope onto the desk I had in the room. With the letter on my desk, I started to pack my things into portable boxes and sent them to my storage that was in space.

I sat on my bed and sadly looked at the Fairy Tail sign on my left hand. And slowly with a dagger, I cut the sign slowly. To say that I wasn't part of any guild. Luckily, I have my first aid kid, so I won't lose that much blood. I wrapped my hand in the bandages and I left it as that.

I took out 10,000 J's and put the money into an envelope. I started my way down to the landlady and put the envelope underneath her door along with a letter saying thanks.

With that, I started leaving the apartment without taking a last glance.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please read and review! Leave a review so I can now what I should be working on!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **So, yeah. This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction. I think this is going to be a two-shot, I don't know. It may be a multi-chaptered story if people want me to continue it. If not, it'll be really short.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the plot or the characters. That goes for all the chapters.

**Summary: **Lucy - Who am I suppose to believe? Am I suppose to be suffering alone? I guess they didn't think of me as their nakama. "**One's sadness, everyone's sadness**". - Master of Fairy Tail's famous quote. Was master's words mean nothing to the guild then? I guess it didn't.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I was having too much fun with Lisanna to even look around for my best friend. Or all of the guild was glad to have Lisanna back.

I'm wondering now why I haven't noticed Lucy gone. Oh well, I can look for her later. And I resume talking with Lisanna, not worrying about Lucy.

As soon as I forgot about Lucy, Levy asked loudly,

"Do you guys know where Lu-chan is?"

Everyone silenced when the question was asked. Nobody knew where she was, so nobody answered.

"Natsu? Erza? Gray?"

Us three shook our heads, indicating that we didn't know where she was.

"I'm going to go look for her at her apartment. She might have not wanted to come to the guild for the last few weeks." I said.

Levy was now trembling, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"Oh God. What if she's missing? I know I haven't talked to her at all for the last few weeks."

"Don't worry, Shortie. She's definitely at her apartment." Gajeel said.

Levy looked up to him with hope in her eyes.

With that, I dashed out of the guild to her apartment.

I got there within a few minutes and I went up to the window to look through her room.

I blinked a few times, and I saw nothing. Absolutely nothing. I rubbed my eyes, but the results were the same.

It finally hit me that Lucy left the guild without telling us. As I was about to leave, my eyes flickered to her desk where she usually wrote her books. There was a white envelope with her promising signature.

Without hesitation, I opened the window, brought the letter out, and dashed back to the guild.

I'm a little dazed, but I was able to make it back to the guild safely.

"Guys. I have bad news."

The guild looks at me with anticipation.

I look around the guild and raise the letter that I haven't read.

"No. No. I'm not going to accept this. Don't tell me she left the guild without telling us." Levy shrieked out.

"I don't want too. But she did."

I took out the letter, and read it to the whole guild.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_Thank you for the wonderful two years since I joined this guild. It has been really lively, and I enjoyed it. I finally felt like I was at home with people surrounding me. But, sadly, it has to come to an end._

_I feel I have been replaced from Lisanna, even though it isn't her fault. You guys were the light to my darkness that I have been caring around for my life._

_I decided that I will leave the guild, and hope that we will not encounter each other unless necessary. I love you guys dearly._

_Master did always say "one person's sadness, everyone's sadness". I guess that was never true, huh?_

_What does it mean to be happy? That I will never know._

_Lucy_

_P.S. Erza – I love you so much. You were always protecting me when I needed it most. You were the sister that I never had. My last wish is for you to protect Lisanna with Natsu._

_Natsu – This goes for you too. You better look after Lisanna. You were my nakama. My brother. I wish I had the chance to tell you how I felt._

_Gray – I'll miss you so much. Don't strip to much STRIPPER. Haha. Don't forget me, ne?_

_Levy – Always thanks to you. You were always excited to read my new chapters of the book I was writing. I really will miss you screaming for more. Good luck with Gajeel! I love you so much._

I started to cry as soon as I started reading the letter.

The same with Levy. I looked toward where Levy was, and she was holding onto Gajeel for comfort.

We were best friends, nakama, family. And we all had let her down. What kind of friend am I to her?

_Lucy. Please. Come back to us. To me. I really miss you._

Thinking this thought, I know she is never going to come back with us.

Why did we have to ignore her? We have all the time to spend time with Lisanna, yet we rushed things and ignored Lucy.

_Lucy. I love you. But, now I can never tell you how I feel. I will always love you forever and ever._

For the next few weeks, I became all mopey and sulky. The whole guild was, let alone me.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please read and review! Leave a review so I can now what I should be working on!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **So, yeah. This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction. I think this is going to be a two-shot, I don't know. It may be a multi-chaptered story if people want me to continue it. If not, it'll be really short.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the plot or the characters. That goes for all the chapters.

**Summary: **Lucy - Who am I suppose to believe? Am I suppose to be suffering alone? I guess they didn't think of me as their nakama. "**One's sadness, everyone's sadness**". - Master of Fairy Tail's famous quote. Was master's words mean nothing to the guild then? I guess it didn't.

* * *

**Erza's POV**

_Lucy. She left. Without telling any of us._

This was the only thing that was running through my mind. My nakama. My sister. My faithful friend has left the guild.

Then it hit me that none of us were loyal to her. She has the right to leave.

But I couldn't stop crying after Natsu read the letter to us.

"Lucy, come back." I whispered lightly.

I couldn't even bring myself to eat my favorite cake that Mira has out for me.

If only we didn't ignore her. If only we had included her into our small talks with Lisanna.

At the bar with Mira, I see Lisanna. She's grinning like she won the lottery.

I walk over to the bar and glare at Lisanna.

God, how can she smile like this when the whole guild is in despair.

"This is your fault. You didn't want Lucy to be part of Fairy Tail. To be part of us."

"Don't accuse me of something I didn't do, Erza."

"Don't accuse you?" I snort.

"Yes. She's weak. We don't need weal people in this guild."

"Lucy. Weak? She was never weak. She always cared for her friend. She would jump in front of a bullet just to save you. Compared to her, Lisanna, you're very weak. Remember you drove Lucy out of the guild. You're hell of a lucky girl. If Lucy hadn't said it was your fault in that letter, I would have hurt you so much by now. You'd be begging for my forgiveness."

And I walked away.

To Levy's place in the guild. Where she was crying, holding onto Gajeel for support.

"Gajeel." I whisper. He understood, and left Levy in my care.

I soothe Levy in a gentle way by rubbing my hands on her back.

"It's okay, Levy. She'll be alright."

"How do you know that?" She said between hiccups.

"We've known her for two years. She's a strong and straightforward woman. Lucy can take care of herself. No need to worry."

Levy nods and calms down. I need to stay strong to show that Lucy will come back.

I'll bring the hope back to this guild.

**Lucy's POV**

It's only been a few days since I left the guild.

But, I miss them terribly.

I don't know what I'll be doing, but I keep walking away from where I came from.

While I was walking, one of my many stellar spirits key started to wriggle on my hip.

And out came Loki, my strongest ally.

"Hey, Princess."

Sighing, I answered, "Hi, Loki. What do you want?"

"You're sad."

"I'm glad you can see that." I answered sarcastically.

"What is it? You can tell me, right?"

"Just go back to the spirit world."

And I forced the closure because I knew if I hadn't done that, he wouldn't go back.

But knowing him, he would force it back open and try to comfort me.

How long has it been since I actually started walking? I continued to keep walking, but it came to a sudden halt when someone pulled my hand back.

I looked to where the other person's hands lead to. I looked up, and there was a blonde person. A person who I vaguely remembered that was a part of Fairy Tail.

"Laxus?" I questioned.

He simply nods. Well kind of. He has this look in his eyes asking what happened to me.

I just shake my head, indicating that I didn't want to talk about it at the moment.

Laxus again nods his head in understanding manners.

"Where are you headed?"

"Ashes Cavern."

"Mind if I join you?"

He just gives me a question glance and says,

"Do whatever you want."

I just laugh and follow him as soon as he starts walking away.

"Thanks. It really means a lot to me. So, how have you been since Fairy Tail expelled you?"

"Training. And well, testing my patience."

"Nice. Mind if I train with you? I need to become stronger. Well emotionally stronger. But I need to become physically stronger also."

Laxus just nods his head.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please read and review! Leave a review so I can now what I should be working on!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **So, yeah. This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction. I think this is going to be a two-shot, I don't know. It may be a multi-chaptered story if people want me to continue it. If not, it'll be really short.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the plot or the characters. That goes for all the chapters.

**Summary: **Lucy - Who am I suppose to believe? Am I suppose to be suffering alone? I guess they didn't think of me as their nakama. "**One's sadness, everyone's sadness**". - Master of Fairy Tail's famous quote. Was master's words mean nothing to the guild then? I guess it didn't.

**Reviews: **I'm so happy about how many reviews I have been getting. It really motivates me, and I hope you will continue to support me until the very end!

**Author's Note:** So, I have some reviews questioning if it was going to be a NaLu fiction. I'm still deciding, but I think I'll be doing a LaLu. I have a poll for this question, so go vote on which one you would want! This fiction can also be a LoLu. I'll leave the POLL open for **FIVE **days. So hurry and go vote! And in less than a day, I'm posting a new chapter, so I'm pretty proud of myself.

PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND GO TO THE POLL ON MY PROFILE.

* * *

**Laxus POV**

I was walking near Magnolia when I saw a blond mage that I vaguely remembered that was in the same guild as me. I went to her and held back her hand and she came to a sudden halt.

She looked up to me, and I was right. It was the celestial stellar mage.

"Laxus?" She says.

I nod with concern in my eyes.

Lucy shakes her head, indicating that she didn't want to talk about what had happened. But, I can tell she wants to tell someone.

We had a small conversation, and it was decided that Lucy will be coming with me to train to become stronger.

I headed down to Ashes Cavern, which was about a day's walk from here.

But, I don't mind now, since I have someone with me. Someone that's special to me is now here.

"How long is Ashes Cavern from here?"

"A day's walk." I said gruffly.

Lucy nods and just looks ahead.

"It's been a long time since we've seen each other. Glad you caught sight of me."

**Levy's POV**

I wonder how Lu-chan is doing. My sister, my nakama, my best friend.

It would have been better if I actually talked to her. But since Lisanna came back, I haven't talked to Lucy in the five weeks.

Oh, God. I need her. My light.

Lucy always shined light into our world.

Then it came to my mind of what Lucy always said,

**"Sometimes the person who tries to keep everyone happy is the most lonely person."**

I haven't realized, but this quote was referring to herself.

Lucy always tried to keep everyone happy. And in the end, she kept suffering. Alone. Without anyone.

"Natsu." I yelled instantly.

The said person came to me. And I immediately slapped him on the face.

The slap on the face made a piercing noise and had the whole guild look over to my place.

Natsu had his palm near where I slapped him.

"What did you do that for Levy?" He roared back.

"You know why. She was always suffering. Without anyone to comfort her. We both fail as her best friend. And you know it."

"Levy, calm down." Erza said as she walked over to my place.

"Er-chan. Don't tell me to calm down. You know he deserves it. Yes, I do too. But, you guys were in the same damn team together when you guys went on a mission."

This was the first time that I have actually cussed. And everyone was surprised. And I don't really give a crap about it anymore.

"She won't hate us for what we did to her. But, Natsu, especially you. She had feelings for you. Lu-chan couldn't express it to you."

Natsu, of course, had a shocked expression on his face.

"But, now that she's out of the guild, there's a possibility that she'll have feelings for another guy. It might be for the best though."

**Natsu's POV**

_Lucy._

I'm just standing there when Levy had said that Lucy had feelings for me. Now I realized what Lucy meant in her letter at the end.

_I'm in love with you, Lucy._

But what hit me was what Levy had said.

Now that Lucy was out of the guild, she has a higher possibility that she'll find someone who'll care for her.

And I was still with Lisanna. I can't just break up with her.

How I **LOVE** my life so much.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please read and review! Leave a review so I can now what I should be working on!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **So, yeah. This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction. I think this is going to be a two-shot, I don't know. It may be a multi-chaptered story if people want me to continue it. If not, it'll be really short.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the plot or the characters. That goes for all the chapters.

**Summary: **Lucy - Who am I suppose to believe? Am I suppose to be suffering alone? I guess they didn't think of me as their nakama. "**One's sadness, everyone's sadness**". - Master of Fairy Tail's famous quote. Was master's words mean nothing to the guild then? I guess it didn't.

**Reviews: **I'm so happy about how many reviews I have been getting. It really motivates me, and I hope you will continue to support me until the very end!

**Author's Note:** So, I have some reviews questioning if it was going to be a NaLu fiction. I'm still deciding, but I think I'll be doing a LaLu. I have a poll for this question, so go vote on which one you would want! This fiction can also be a LoLu. I'll leave the POLL open for **FOUR **days. So hurry and go vote! And in less than a day, I'm posting a new chapter, so I'm pretty proud of myself.

PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND GO TO THE POLL ON MY PROFILE.

And I must say, I agree with one of my reviewers, that Laxus is pretty damn sexy. But, that's just me.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I followed Laxus like a lost puppy, but he didn't seem to mind.

In fact, I think he's glad that he has someone after he got exiled.

"Lucy, come over here."

I trudged over to where he was.

"We'll start training as soon as we get to the cave, but I don't want to hear any whimpering. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." I said along with a salute.

"Good, there's a huge rock over there. I want you to hold that on your back for 15 minutes as we walk to the cave."

"That's impossible!"

"What did I say about whimpering? If you're going to be like that, there's no way in hell you'll be able to become stronger." He barked.

_Ugh. He's right. I'll guess I'll just do as he says._

"Fine. But this better pay off in the end."

"It will. Don't worry about it."

I walk over there, and tried to lift the rock up. It's heavy. I can't even lift it up, but as I stay standing that I want to become stronger, I was able to lift the rock up within a few minute.

"Took you long enough to get the rock up."

"Shut up. I'm not strong as you, just yet." I said with a blush.

"Aww, are you blushing?" Laxus teases and smiles.

Now my blush is getting redder. I didn't know Laxus could even smile like that.

What's with my unusual fast heart beat? What am I doing? The one I like is Natsu, not Laxus.

**Laxus's POV**

I know blondy has a person she likes. Hell, everyone in the guild knows she likes someone.

But, I hope to have a special place in her heart.

I'll just work my way into her heart, now that she's with me. It'll be easier.

_'Natsu. I'm sorry, but I'll be taking Lucy.'_

Blondy and I agreed with a few things, but as soon as I told her about the big rock, she starts to do the thing I just told her not to do.

But, I have faith in her that she will become stronger.

We start walking to the destination that we need to be at.

She starts to complain about how the rock is hurting her, but she knows that this is one of the ways to become stronger.

"LAXUS! Has it been 15 minutes yet?"

"No." I calmly state.

"How long has it been?"

"10 minutes."

But, really, it's been about 20 minutes since she held it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please read and review! Leave a review so I can now what I should be working on!

This is the shortest I've written. I'm so sorry! If you guys have any ideas that I can corporate into the story, please let me know! And, if you have any suggestions for any OC's I'm up to it. Because, I want to see if Laxus and Lucy's relationship will develop, so in the story I want someone to test their **love** as you can call it.


	6. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **So, yeah. This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction. I think this is going to be a two-shot, I don't know. It may be a multi-chaptered story if people want me to continue it. If not, it'll be really short.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the plot or the characters. That goes for all the chapters.

**Summary: **Lucy - Who am I suppose to believe? Am I suppose to be suffering alone? I guess they didn't think of me as their nakama. "**One's sadness, everyone's sadness**". - Master of Fairy Tail's famous quote. Was master's words mean nothing to the guild then? I guess it didn't.

**Reviews: **I'm so happy about how many reviews I have been getting. It really motivates me, and I hope you will continue to support me until the very end!

**A/N:** So the results are in. And LALU won! Which I am very happy about because they are my favorite couple right now. Please don't hate!

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

It's been several days since she left our guild. And honestly said, I really miss her.

I keep thinking of her now, and wish she came back. To the guild. To me. But I can never have her. She was hurt because of me, and because I was with Lisanna the whole time.

Why didn't I have make time for my nakama, my best friend?

**Levy's POV**

I had the same feelings as Natsu did. Since she left, all I have done is sulk. Reading, not talking to anyone.

My best friend, my nakama, my family.

She always suffered through the things without telling anyone.

I **need **you so much. And now, you are gone.

Is this my punishment?

**Erza's POV**

My sister, my family, my nakama, my best friend.

Poof, and she's gone.

Out of my life.

Out of all the people, she suffered the most.

And no one cared.

She needed someone. Yet, she carried the burden all herself.

We needed to protect her. Yet she told us to protect another.

Come back to us.

**Laxus's POV**

She was always alone. Until I found her that one day.

I was glad I now have company.

And so did she. I'll have her travel with me.

I'll train her, and become stronger. We'll always be together,

We walked a few more hours before we actually got to Ash Cavern.

Lucy kept yelling at me, because of the boulder.

"I hate you, Laxus! You kept lying to me about the time."

But she wouldn't drop the boulder.

"I love you too!" I would say back.

She would blush every time. It was nice.

Lucy would always think that I would say it sarcastically.

But, I'm not.

She shouldn't know. But I want her. To be mine always.

We set up the camp for the day when we got to the Cavern. And with all the food supplies, we made something decent.

Or well she did, with me complaining in the back.

"Laxus! Don't complain."

"Lucy." I whispered.

"Hm?" Asking me what was wrong.

"I want to tell ya something."

"What is it?"

And right before I was going to say something, we heard a rustle near us by the bush.

Lucy was surprised and hid behind me.

"Dragon Slayer's Lighting Roar." I yelled and it hit someone.

From another guild.

"Fudge you, Dragon slayer."

**Lucy's POV**

The person was from Sabertooth, by the judge of his sign on his back.

"My name is Sting. Nice to meet you guys."

Laxus rolled his eyes. I'm glad he was here.

To save me. Over and over again.

Since I left the guild a few days ago, he was always saving me.

If it weren't for Laxus, I would be a goner by now.

My heart beat is getting faster when ever I'm near him

But, I can't forget about Natsu.

Which hurt me so much.

I have to forget him, if I ever wanted to move forward.

"Do you guys have a guild?"

I shook my head no.

"I got exiled." Laxus growled.

Sting just nods and is focused one me.

"And what about you?"

"I left. Why? None of your business, is it?"

Laxus smirked at my attitude and approved with a nod.

"Ouch. That hurt me a little." Sting said with fake hurt in his voice.

"What do you want with us?"

We looked at him curiously.

"Why don't you join our guild?"

I glare at him with all I have, and Laxus butt in and said,

"No thanks. We're not the type to join in any guild that easily."

With that, he took my hand, and went into camp.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, I tried to put a little with Laxus and Lucy. And well as you can see, Lucy is developing her feelings for Laxus! It's on the way.

Hope this pleases a few of you out there!

Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **So, yeah. This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the plot or the characters. That goes for all the chapters.

**Summary: **Lucy - Who am I suppose to believe? Am I suppose to be suffering alone? I guess they didn't think of me as their nakama. "**One's sadness, everyone's sadness**". - Master of Fairy Tail's famous quote. Was master's words mean nothing to the guild then? I guess it didn't.

**Reviews: **I'm so happy about how many reviews I have been getting. It really motivates me, and I hope you will continue to support me until the very end!

* * *

**Master's POV**

My child. Our nakama, our family member of the guild.

It has been a few months since she has left.

It deepens my wound for when she is sad.

She suffered all alone with no one to help her.

I knew what she was going through, yet I did not help her.

Why? It was because she had to learn how to rely on herself and her friends.

But in the end, her team was not there when she needed to rely on one of them.

**Lucy's POV**

I've been training for a few months with Laxus at Ashes Cavern. And honestly said, I don't know if I have gotten stronger or not.

"Lucy. Stop staggering around and come fight with me."

I groaned a little, but I did what Laxus told me to do.

"I don't wanna fight."

He snorts.

We both get into our fighting stances.

Laxus charges with all he's got with the Dragon Slayer stuff.

I dodge all of his attempt of hurting me, and hurt him in the process by punching him in the stomach. I also call out a few of my Stellar spirits.

"Loki! Virgo!"

They come out ready to assist me when I get hurt.

"Is it time for my punishment, princess?" Virgo said.

"No! Just dig a hole. Loki! Regulus punch onto Laxus."

"Yes, princess." And Loki goes off.

I dive into the hole that Virgo has started to dig. Safe for a while.

"Princess, you can come out now," I heard Loki say.

I slowly go out, and see that Laxus was taken care of.

Since Laxus can take care of himself, I let him be.

"That was a nice fight, Lucy."

"Mhm. Have I gotten stronger?"

"Of course you have." Laxus said right behind me with his arms snaking around my waist.

I was a bit surprised.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"I want you to be my girl."

I blushed tomato red.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." He whispers into my ear seductively.

"Promise you'll take care of me?"

"I promise. I'll never let anyone hurt you."

"Then, yes, I'll be your girl." I said and turned around to give Laxus a kiss.

Laxus deepens the kiss, and I respond with great passion.

My arms snake around his neck and I hug him as tight as I can.

**Laxus's POV**

It feels right having Lucy in my arms.

With her being my girl, I know that we're gonna make a great team.

I can boast this to Natsu, if I ever see him again.

She breaks the kiss off and puts her head on my chest.

I let her be with that.

"I love you." She whispers.

In response, I just ruffle her hair.

Lucy giggles softly at that.

"You know, I've always loved you." I said.

"Wow, I never knew you were cheesy."

I chuckled.

"What? It's true."

"It looks like you've become stronger." I said to change the topic.

"Really? Yes!"

Lucy said as she pushed me away and jumped up and down.

I laughed at her child like ways. Which was one of the reasons why I have liked her so much. Lucy is just care-free and I'm glad that she is.

"You know, I've never really seen you smile or chuckle so often when you were in the guild."

"That's because the guild had so many annoying people."

"I beg to differ, but you were the annoying one. Well along with Natsu and Gray."

I just stare at her. Those two were the people that I was talking about. But out of the whole guild I guess it was only two people.

"It's nice to be in a guild isn't it?" Lucy asks.

"Do you want to join in a guild? I don't want to hold you back from being in one."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know this chapter is pretty short. But I have no idea of what to write after this. This chapter may be the last one for the next couple of weeks. I will be out of town for the next two weeks and I will be going to Japan.

I have another poll where I would like you guys to answer another question. Please please answer it. It would mean the world for me. Okay not really. But it would help with the story in a way.

Go to my profile and answer the question.

Thanks! I love you guys so much.

Read and review the story!


	8. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **So, yeah. This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the plot or the characters. That goes for all the chapters.

**Summary: **Lucy - Who am I suppose to believe? Am I suppose to be suffering alone? I guess they didn't think of me as their nakama. "**One's sadness, everyone's sadness**". - Master of Fairy Tail's famous quote. Was master's words mean nothing to the guild then? I guess it didn't.

**Reviews: **I'm so happy about how many reviews I have been getting. It really motivates me, and I hope you will continue to support me until the very end!

Hiya! Sorry for the late update.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

Whenever we go on missions since Lucy disappeared, we've been going into the wrong direction. Lucy was the one that held the group together, the one that broke up the fights. But now she's gone. And we've had more fights than ever.

If we only had recognized that she needed someone to be with, someone to talk to.

But, now that would never be reachable. Because she is gone. From us. It hurt us so much, when Lucy disappeared. Everybody just broke apart. To us, to the whole guild, Lucy was the light that kept moving us forward. And now, the light has diminished into a small flick of light.

One wish that the whole guild has is to have Lucy come back.

**Laxus's POV**

"I'm not going to hold you back from going into a guild. I know you want to go back to Fairy Tail. But, I won't be able to go with you."

"No. You have to come back with me. If you don't, I don't either." Lucy said as she put her head onto my chest.

"I got exiled remember?"

"Does that I mean I care? I want to, no, let me rephrase, I **need** go back with you. You're the only one that understands me. And I love you."

I hide my face from Lucy. And I seriously try not to blush, but it comes up and my face is getting hot by the second.

I stay silent for a while then,

"They're not going to accept me back into the guild."

"You wouldn't know unless you tried. No pain, no gain right? You felt the pain when you got exiled. And because of that pain, you trained on your own and tried to be righteous. Did it work?"

I nod my head as I turned back.

"Then, you're set. You're coming back with me." She said as she touched me with her hand.

I shoved it off and glared at her.

Lucy glared the same glare that I gave her.

Knowing that I couldn't win against her, I gave in.

"If they don't let me back in the guild, I'm leaving."

"Fine, but that's not going to happen. Trust me on what I'm going to do, Laxus. Don't underestimate me." Lucy said with a chuckle.

I scowl at Lucy, and let her drag me back to that guild.

I want her to be happy, yet I don't. I want to stay with her, throughout my life. Which she will, but, I'll feel alone once she starts mingling again with the whole guild. Because we're back. But because she's back. The light of the group, the guild is back.

No one would want to lose her again, just like when Lisanna came back from the dead.

But, I'm not going to let that happen. Not on my watch.

"Laxus, you're not going to lose me, jeez. I'll have time for you."

How did she even know what I was thinking.

"I've been with you long enough to know what's you're thinking and what you're going through."

"Stop doing that. It's creeping me out."

"Chill. It's not like I want to or anything."

I sighed and stopped thinking negative thoughts.

**Levy's POV**

I miss her so much. Most of the times I wish that she would come back. Hoping that she would.

But, I have no right to really be friends with her. Because of the incident.

"You guys honestly think I'll be holding a grudge against you for that long? I've been gone for a year and this is what you guys are thinking." We heard someone say.

We all looked at the open doors of the guild.

And there was Lucy with someone behind her.

"LU-CHAN!" I screamed as I ran to hug her.

"I'm back." She grinned.

But, the person behind Lucy came in front of her, glaring at me.

"Stay back," he growled.

I nod, shivering a little.

"Laxus, is that you?" Master asked.

"So what if I am?" Laxus snapped.

Lucy punched Laxus square in the stomach making him go silent.

"You shouldn't act like that, sweetie," Lucy said with a frown on her face.

"Damn it, Lucy. That hurt."

Lucy glares. No response from him afterwards.

**Lucy's POV**

"We want to join the guild again.

The whole guild looks at the both of us.

"We need Lucy to be in the guild, but Laxus?"

"Told you they didn't want me back in the guild, Lucy," Laxus whispered to me.

"I'll make them want you back on the guild. You'll see."

He stares at me questionably.

"I don't have to join Fairy Tail really. I can go back out and have no guild at all. Laxus and I can create one."

"No, don't go. Don't leave me." Levy began to whimper.

"If they want to do that, why don't you guys let them."

We turned to look to see that Lisanna had said that.

"Lisanna. It's nice to see you again." I said.

"What do you want, Lucy."

"Nothing, but I do have a request of the guild. We're going to have a little battle."

The guild urges me to continue on with the request.

"Whoever wins the battle will be the Master and Co-master of the guild. Is that alright with you master?"

"Since I do need to find a Master, I give permission to do that."

I nodded with a satisfy smile on my face.

"I didn't hear about this battle, Lucy, dear."

"Of course you didn't. I just made it up right now," I whispered as I hugged him.

As we were talking, the guild was staring and were wondering if we were a couple.

"Yes, we are a couple, and shut the frick up. It has no relation with you guys."

"Lucy will be putting up the rules on the job board in a few minutes."

* * *

**Author's Note:** And here it is! Sorry for the really long wait. I had so much on my plate, and I needed it off it.

I will try to update as much as possible!

But, please please read and review!


	9. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **So, yeah. This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the plot or the characters. That goes for all the chapters.

**Summary: **Lucy - Who am I suppose to believe? Am I suppose to be suffering alone? I guess they didn't think of me as their nakama. "**One's sadness, everyone's sadness**". - Master of Fairy Tail's famous quote. Was master's words mean nothing to the guild then? I guess it didn't.

**Reviews: **I'm so happy about how many reviews I have been getting. It really motivates me, and I hope you will continue to support me until the very end!

Hiya! Sorry for the late update.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

_The rules of the game_

This is a mandatory battle for the majority of the Guild. You and a partner will enter the battle.

With that partner, you will battle with other pairs and in order to precede to the next battle, you will have to win.

The last pair who wins will be the Master and Co-Master of the guild.

Who ever becomes Master/Co-master of the guild will have absolute authority with a few exceptions.

The battle will take place in exactly one week.

People who have to **_enter _**the battle with that specific partner are:

**_Natsu - Lisanna_**

**_Erza - Mystogan_**

**_Gray - Juvia_**

**_Mira - Fried_**

**_Elfman - Evergreen_**

**_Levy - Gajeel_**

**_Gildarts - Kana_**

**_Bixlow - Wendy_**

_If ther__e are any others who want to enter, be my guest and enter._

_***Laxus and I are also entering as a pair. I'm as strong as any S class mage, so if I were you, I would choose my partner wisely.**_

After I have posted the rules and the people who had to join, I left Fairy Tail to go eat lunch with Laxus.

"So you and I are a pair, huh?" Laxus said.

"What? Would it have been better if I were with Natsu?"

I could see that the question irked Laxus a bit, but what ever. It was him that irked me first.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Then what does it mean?"

"I don't know. I'm glad. You do know that the battle is pointless if we're going to enter it right?"

I know that. That it's pointless. But, I want to have fun.

"Well, I want to have some fun. To see if they've actually gotten stronger, you know?" I tried to manage a smile.

But, my smile was starting to falter, and I started to cry.

"Babe, I'm sorry." Laxus said as he held me close.

"It's not that. I was thinking what I would have done if I started to cry in the guild."

**Natsu's POV**

As soon as the rules were put up, I went to see it.

Of course, I'm going to have to enter. I looked through it to see if Lucy was going to enter, and at the bottom, in tiny letters, it says that she was going to pair up with Laxus and that she's an S-class mage.

Is that even allowed to have two S-class mage together?

Argh. This is so frustrating.

I also found out that I was to be paired up with Lisanna.

I looked where Lisanna was, and she was jumping up and down. Deep inside my heart, I wasn't really happy because of the fact that she doesn't have much of the stamina to last her for so long. And Erza was right, Lucy cares so much for people and it became her strength.

Of all people, it had to be her. My plan was to win this whole battle, but we're not going to make it past the first battle at all.

"Wait, in all there's nine pairs that's entering the battle right?"

"So that means, each pair in the first round will go at least once, and one team will go twice."

In my mind, I just hoped that Lisanna and I end up in the last round, assuming Lucy and Laxus end up in the last round.

"Lisanna. Come here." I called out to her.

"What is it, Natsu?"

"You and I are going to train for the next seven days until the battle takes part."

"What? Why? We can beat Lucy and Laxus without even training."

Then there was dead silence in the room.

"You're really crazy to think that, Lisanna," a sweet voice said from the door.

Lisanna turned around to see Lucy.

"And why is that." Lisanna demanded.

"Read toward the bottom, sweetheart." Lucy answered.

Lisanna quickly turned back to read the bottom, and gaped.

"What the hell! You and Laxus are both S class mages! That's not fair for the rest of the pairs."

"Mind you, Erza and Mystogan are both S class mages too. So don't be complaining when Laxus and I are paired up."

"This isn't fair, Lucy. Two pairs of S class mages.'

She glares, but then says,

"Fine, since there are eight pairs of you guys, excluding us, make four groups of four. And there is four S class mages within the 16 people. So one S class mage per group. You guys will compete against each other then. And which ever group ends up winning will be battling with Laxus and I. It's a little more fair isn't it?"

We nod at her suggestion.

"Erza, Mystogan, Gildarts, and Mira. You guys go stand two feet apart and choose your groups," Laxus said.

They did what he said, and started picking their group members.

**Erza**

_Wendy_

_Fried_

_Lisanna_

**Mystogan**

_Kana_

_Gray_

_Evergreen_

**Gildarts**

_Gajeel_

_Bixlow_

_Elman_

**Mira**

_Natsu_

_Juvia_

_Levy_

"So, do you guys like your groups better this way?"

We all nod at this and one group at at time, we decide to go train for the battle.

**Lisanna's POV**

I can't believe this. Natsu and I aren't even in the same group anymore.

All because of that whore.

Ugh, I cannot stand her.

My group will definitely beat her and Laxus.

**Lucy's POV**

What Lisanna didn't know was that I could read her mind, and that we would be beating everyone. We didn't even need to try to win against anymore.

"Lucy, are you sure you want to do the battle?"

I laugh lightly and slapped him.

"Silly, of course I'm sure in doing this. I just want to stir up a little excitement, is all."

"That's my girl," he said as he pulled me in for a kiss.

I pulled away a little and whispered,

"Let's go spar for a bit."

"Just for you, sweetie."

I grin at that remark and start to kick him in the shin and stomach.

He does the same, but before he does, I call out Loki and had him spar Laxus for a whille.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And here it is! Sorry for the really long wait. I had so much on my plate, and I needed it off it.

I will try to update as much as possible!

But, please please read and review! I hope to get to 100 reviews for the chapter. But that's over 10 reviews away.

And I hope you guys can give me an idea on how the character's that are in the battle fight.

Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the story!


	10. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **So, yeah. This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the plot or the characters. That goes for all the chapters.

**Summary: **Lucy - Who am I suppose to believe? Am I suppose to be suffering alone? I guess they didn't think of me as their nakama. "**One's sadness, everyone's sadness**". - Master of Fairy Tail's famous quote. Was master's words mean nothing to the guild then? I guess it didn't.

**Reviews: **I'm so happy about how many reviews I have been getting. It really motivates me, and I hope you will continue to support me until the very end!

Hiya! Sorry for the late update.

* * *

**Levy's POV**

I don't understand how Lu-chan became like this. She wasn't like this before.

But, now that I think about, we were the ones who drove her out when we started to hang around Lisanna more.

The more I thought about it, I grew more angry.

Nevertheless, I started to go train alone with all the scripting of the words that I can use in the battle for next week.

I'm glad I didn't get stuck with Lisanna, but I do feel bad for Erza.

With Natsu, Mira, and Juvia, I think we actually have a chance against Lucy and Laxus.

But, I wonder how strong Lu-chan got.

If she really was an S class mage, it would be a little difficult to beat her.

With Laxus being an S class mage is a little harsh for the other teams, but we're in a group of four too.

But, assuming we're going to win the battles, Lucy and Laxus will be the third battle of the day.

Then again who said it was all on the same day, right? Lucy wouldn't be too cruel to do that.

**Loki's POV (from the Celestal world)**

_'Princess. I hope you know what you're doing and I hope you don't get hurt.'_

"Loki, you know I'm not going to get hurt right?

_'I know. But I don't know why you're doing this whole battle thing if you're just going to leave in the end.'_

Lucy tried to smile, but I saw right through her facade.

"Because. I want to see if they really want me back in the guild. They won't of course, because Laxus and I are going to be the one's winning. But, I plan to give the Master thing to the group who comes in second. I'm pretty sure it's going to be Mira's group."

**Erza's POV**

What is Lucy trying to pull here.

Lucy was now an S-class mage.

And as soon as she comes back to the guild, she suddenly wants to battle for the spot of being the Master. But then again, she's really not to interested being the master of a guild.

There's gotta be a reason for this whole battle idea.

From this point on, I decided that I was going to watch Lucy carefully for the next week.

With my group consisting of Wendy, Fried, and unfortunately, Lisanna, we tailed Lucy and Laxus so they won't be able to hear or see us. But at the same time, I had them train their specific element.

Lisanna practicing her animal transformation, Wendy with her dragon slayer magic, and Fried was working on writing out the spells and casting them.

**Lucy's POV**

"Erza's following us."

Laxus understood what that meant and decided to walk away faster with my hands in his hand after our sparring session.

"Let's say we actually do win this whole battle, Lucy. Do you really want to become a master of Fairy Tail."

I shook my head no, even though we were going to be the ones winning.

"We'll give the spot to the group who came in second. We'll quietly leave the guild and make our own."

"I think we lost the group. We can do that. Let's think of the process of the guild until the battles are down, yes?"

I nod my head and started thinking of the guild name.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know this is really short, but this is what I could come up with for now.

If you have any suggestions for a GUILD name, please leave a review and some characters that you would like to input! I will try to put many as possible into LUCY and LAXUS'S GUILD!

I only have a few reviews until I get to 100 so make sure you review the story!


	11. Chapter 12

**Summary: **Lucy - Who am I suppose to believe? Am I suppose to be suffering alone? I guess they didn't think of me as their nakama. "**One's sadness, everyone's sadness**". - Master of Fairy Tail's famous quote. Was master's words mean nothing to the guild then? I guess it didn't.

**Author's Note:** So, Daylight Phoenix is the guild Lucy and Laxus will be creating! This is the guild name that I was rooting for in my heart! Thank you for those who voted.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Everyday practicing with Laxus for the battle is going to pay off. Finally.

I can't wait for them to see how strong I've gotten, but in my heart, I really don't want to hurt them as much as I'm going too.

_~on the day of the battle~_

"So, since you guys are in a group of four and there are four groups, we're going to have a fight between pairs from each group. If that pair from that group is defeated, the other pair will fight the group who isn't defeated yet. You have to defeat both pairs in the group to go onto the next battle."

"What Lucy is trying to say is, for example Fried and Lisanna were to be defeated, Mira and Wendy will be fighting the pair that defeated Fried and Lisanna. Do you understand that?" Laxus growled.

They all nod their heads. All the participants were shruddering.

I didn't care. Well, I cared a little. But, this was for the best.

"First battle is Mystogan's and Gildart's group. Then Mira and Erza's group." I said.

'Laxus, you watch Mystogan's and Gildart's fight. Don't let them think they can choose who to pair up with within the group. You choose.'

He nods his head.

"Mystogan and Gildarts. Get your ass here. I'm going to choose who will be fighting with whom and the partners."

They paled.

"The other two groups. I'll be doing the same. So come here."

The other groups as well paled.

"It isn't fair that you guys aren't to battle til one group has won all the other battles." Lisanna complained.

"A complainer. A person who never trains. A boaster. A bosser. Is that all you can do?" I say.

Her face goes red due to anger. Lisanna transforms into a white tiger and runs toward me.

When she comes in, I jump up and do a somersault and land on my feet right behind her.

"Don't underestimate me, Lisanna. If you want me to fight, then I will. Just you and me."

"Lucy. Don't." Laxus pleaded with me.

"It's alright. I won't get hurt." I promised and with a pleading look.

He looks at me, then sighs.

"If Lisanna loses, Erza, your team is disqualified from the games."

Erza had a shocked expression.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention that, before the winning team battles Laxus and I, the four people have to battle each other as pairs."

There were murmurs of shocked conversations and complaining how it wasn't fair and all. But really, this is pretty fair. Considering what they have done to me.

"Erza, do you still want me to battle Lisanna? If you ask me nicely, I won't. Although I said that I'll be fighting Lisanna one on one, I'm giving your team a chance to still be qualified to be in the games."

Lisanna looked at Erza to plead to fight me.

"No."

"No?"

"I'm talking to Lisanna. You're not going to fight her for your own selfish reasons and desires. We're a team and I'm not going to have you drag us down because of the reason."

Lisanna was enraged with Erza's decision.

I was pleased with that.

"Good choice you made there." I smirked.

She nods her head.

"Laxus, start your battles. I'll start mine."

"Evergreen, Kana against Elfman, Gajeel."

"Lisanna, Fried against Natsu, Levy."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know this is a really short chapter. If anyone want's to write the battle scene, leave a review! The deadline for telling me is by the 15th! If there are multiple of you, PM your version of the battle scene and I'll put up the best one! I **WILL **give you the **CREDIT** for it.


End file.
